Arcobelno with the white pacifier
by BladeBlaster
Summary: Based on Rainbow Arcobelno , not my first made up but first to write down crossover . Aichi is the second sky arcobenlo who needs to be protected , he gathers up the 6 worthy to be his guardians . Will his guardians be up to the task , or will they fail & have Aichi's power fall to the void or worse read to find out . ( I have my own extra arcs to make things more interesting .
1. Chapter 1 Arcobelno with a whitepacifier

A certain blue hair was walking to Nammori ...

Tsuna &amp; his guardians were about to take the Arcobelno trials .

" Were's this Arcobelno at IS HE COMING " A familiar silver head yelled . " Ma ma Gokudera " A certain base ball idiot said .

" WHAT WAS THAT BASEBALL IDIOT ! " The angry silver head continued " Woah , Gokudera please calm down " A panicking spikey brown hair said . Thre was also a teen with short white hair looking like he was waiting to punch something . An a baby with a black fedora &amp; suit with a orange strap , his name was Reborn .

Reborn : He'll be here

Cornelllo : Hey , baka's he's here

A navy haired boy with blue eyes , with a white jacket ( I think that's what it is ) with a red under a jeans came .

" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU " The silver head continued on yelling . " Gokudera , manners " The brown hair said .

Gokudera : Sorry Juudimane

" Hello young Decimo " The navy haired teen said . Gokudera was about to question . " Umm ... My name is Tsuna , don't be so formal and who are you " Tsuna said " Oh sorry Decim... Tsuna , I'm Aichi the second sky Arcobelno "

Gokudera : Bah , you expect us to believe your an Arcobelno you don' t look like a baby

" Maa Maa Gokudera let him explain " The baseball nut continued on " IM CONFUSED TO THE EXTREME ! " The white haired teen shouted

Gokudera : SHUT UP LAWN HEAD

( That's when Reborn shot the sky to make them shut up )

Reborn : Idiots this is the second sky Arcobelno , like the other one he's special he can go from a baby to his actual age except he'd just be weaker than as a Arcobelno

Aichi : Nice explaination Reborn-nii

Gokudera : Why you ( Tsuna &amp; the other two teens had to restrain Gokudera )

Cornello : Long time no see hey

Aichi : I haven't seen you in a while either Cornello-nii

Reborn : He's the second strongest Arcobelno , but also the youngest , still don't underestimate him

Another cloaked baby appeared out of nowhere ...

Mammon/Viper : Hi Aichi

Aichi : Hey Viper-nii

Mammon/Viper : Never call me that or I'll fine you

Aichi : Same old Viper ( He looked over an saw La Mirch in the distance &amp; waved )

( Though he didn't know where Fon or Verde was , he just assumed Skull wasn't their yet )

Then he looked at the Time

Aichi : Oii umm I'm in a hurry good luck with your trials ( Then he jumped and turned to this Arcobelno form &amp; landed on his guardian animal bird ' Aang ' ( Couldn't come up with a better name at the time ) just then Reborn threw a box at Aichi )

Reborn : Take this

Aichi : Thanks ( He caught it in his tiny hands )

And he flew away ... To the Asia Curcuit

He landed in the tree and turned normal with a Aang on his shoulder ( Aang sensed danger Aichi hyper intrution was screaming " DANGER " )

Kamui : Why is there a bird on your shoulder ?

Aichi : Huh , oh guess it likes me

Misaki didn't buy it , but didn't question it he probably had a reason .

Later at the top floor of the Asia Curcuit ...

( Takuto explained everything &amp; to lazy to write it )

Aichi's hyper intrution spiked as he looked at the portal to cray

" Well it's for Blaster Blade " Aichi thought

( He just shrugged off his glowing pacifier &amp; hyper intrution yelling at him , also his worried guardian animal , it was to save Blaster Blade his courage was either amazing or he was incredibly stupid )

After they entered Tsuna and his guardians , also Reborn &amp; the other Arcobelno except the other sky who was watching from outside the room .

Leon : I WAS NEVER YOUR PAWN

Before everyone was separated Leon noticed a white pacifier Aichi was wearing . " What the , a pacifier " Leon said , Aichi became confused how could he see it only the Arcobelno

or the ones worthy to be his guardians could see it . Or maybe no way he was trying to destroy Cray how could he be worthy not even Misaki or Kamui could ...

Misaki : Aichi , Why are you wearing a pacifier

Kamui : What pacifier

It was when they finally got to Leon &amp; Kai was disappearing in his hands . ( Kai looked up and noticed )

Kai : What ? A white pacifier ( Aichi was surprised none of them could see it before )

Ren : ( Pointed a Aichi's pacifier ) Aichi what's with the pacifier , cosplay

( Aichi was well in Rhionel terms ' EXTREMELY ' surprised that they were all worth Kai , Misaki , Ren , &amp; Leon could all see it )

Aichi : ...

Leon : I can sense great power the void can use from you ( He looked Leon's way could he sense his sky flames &amp; pacifier )

On Earth ...

That p $ ed off the Arcobelno

Cornello : What did he say hey

Reborn : He better not touch him

( Everyone except the hitman ) : Talking babies ? ( they were all surprised &amp; confused )

Tsuna : Look what you caused Reborn

La Mirch : If he gets close I'll blast him into next week ( She said Angerly which scared the 10th generation )

Reborn : If Aichi's power falls into the voids hands we'll be screwed forget about Bykuran

Aichi looks at the box Reborn gave him &amp; he had on of the Arcobelno rings ( I made the Arcobelno rings their the rings Aichi &amp; his guardians will have , practically like the Vongola rings )

Aichi : I guess I may have to

The void from Leon attacked Aichi

( Q4 &amp; Asteroid ) : AICHI !

Sky flames in the shape of an arrow shot at Leon .

( Tsuna's awakening plays )

The void that shot at Aichi dispersed an you could see ' EXTREMELY ' pure sky flames amongst the mist .

" You are indeed something else my vanguard" you could hear Blaster Blade say if you had psyqualia .

All Aichi's friends on cray and earth could only just stare wide eyed at what they had saw .

On Earth...

Kourin : Aiicchhiii

Gokudera : IMPOSSIBLE THERES NOWAY HE HAS

Reborn : I never said anything about just being an Arcobelno

" Wow just like Tsuna " The baseball freak said

Tsuna : Which means he ...

On Cray with everyone in awe ...

Leon : What the heck how is that

Kamui : Wow

Ren : He looks like a superhero ( Sounds as dense as possible , everyone just ignores Ren except Asaka )

Kai was the most shocked out of all the little kid that was always bullied , like this .

Aichi had an EXTREMELY pure orange flame on Aichi's head with metal gloves with 3 empty slots on the knuckles &amp; a slot on the back hand with a orange flame on one side and none on the other . Metallic lines on the orbs connected on the black gloves with grey metal fingers . He also had orange sun set looking eyes , with his pacifier glowing &amp; Aang purtched on this shoulder with a futuristic orange &amp; white crossbow on his arm .

2 of the empty slots on the right gloves furthest left slot burned with mist flames . While the furthest on the right burned with cloud flames . On the left gloves the furthest to the right burned with lighting flames . An the furthest to the left burned with rain flames .Both middle of the tri slots were both still empty were storm &amp; sun would be .

Aichi gave turned a gave a neutral smirk to Leon . Leon &amp; his twin sisters are easily imtimidated by Aichi .

On Earth ...

Tsuna : He also has gloves along with the crossbow

Reborn : The crossbow was the box I gave him his true weapon are his gloves with them ...

Cornello : He can kick a

Hibari : I want to bite the carnivore to death

Reborn : You'll have to wait the voids first on Aichi's list

Kourin : Aichi's amazing

Rekka : He's like a super...

Suiko : Hmm ...Who knew

Tetsu : The voids about to gets what's coming to it

All of team Genius smirked .

Chris : Kick it's butt for me Aichi

On Cray ...

We come to the current scene with the Soryu's imtimidated of the Arcobelno in front of them .

Aichi frowns when the void try's to capture him .

He easily blast away with his crossbow . He looks up at Leon , easily able to see Leon's getting frustrated of his failed attempts . His Gold Paladins lend their strength to their vanguard , increasing his already great strength .

Kamui : Woah he's winning

" Is this really Aichi " Misaki thinks .

Kai's just speechless at what he see's . ( An if your wondering Aichi's pacifier is keeping Kai &amp; asteroid their )

Ren : Woah Aichi's tots a superhero ( everyone still ignores the red head soon to be '

' )

Aichi holds up his glowing pacifier which dispels the void from Leon . Leon is now freed .

An drops to the ground .

Tabuto : Now hold up your deck ( and I forgot the rest cause it's been foreves since season 2 )

Aichi lifts up his deck " Kwa Kwa " says Aang . All except Leon just watch in awe . While Leon shrugs and walks up and lifts his next to Aichi .

They all go back to Earth ...

On Earth ...

Everything is explained , cause to lazy to write it

Kamui : I'm the great Kamui , deemed unworthy by a pacifier

Reborn : It's the spell put on it which makes it different from the other sky

Tsuna : So ...

Rekka : Wait what does the chibi Aichi look like ?

Aichi : Hmm ... I guess so ( Pink smoke appears like with the ten year cannon)

Aichi goes down to the size of the other Arcobelnos , with his clothes shrunk to , to baby size . An his eyes are like reforms , with his box retaining the same size seen on the side . An Aang looked as small and chibi as a baby bird . An now is no longer in HDWM with his white pacifier visible to the Arcobelno &amp; his new to be guardians .

Kourin : ( Blushes ) He's ...

Misaki &amp; Suiko : So ...

Rekka&amp; Asaka : Kiwa

All the girls except Misaki &amp; Kourin who try to resist the cuteness try to hug the adorable Arcobelno

Cornellno : Hey Reborn need to say something of great importance

Reborn : Toshiki Kai , Tokura Misaki , Susigimori Ren , &amp; ( looks to a familiar blond ) Soryu Leon , are you willing to be guardians of the second sky Arcobelno with the white pacifier Aichi

Kai : ... I will for Aichi ( Kai raises his hand )

Ren : I'll do it this game sounds fun I can be a superhero to ( still dense )

Yamato : I know this mafia game is fun

" Another Yamato , he thinks it's a game to " Tsuna mentally screams at the duos stupitiy .

Misaki : I ... Do ... It

Leon : To Sendou I owe my life I'd gladly do it to repay

Kamui : I still don't believe I'm deemed unworthy by a pacifier

Reborn : An if any of you fail and the second sky Arcobelno falls into the wrong hand . I will eliminate everything an everyone you care about &amp; also eliminate you

Tsuna : Reborn you don't have to be so scary

Reborn : But it's the truth I will

Cornello : Me to

Aichi at normal size again

Aichi : Oiii , you don't have to go that far

Reborn : But ...

Aichi : Please

Reborn : I'll still keep my eyes on them &amp; still two guardians are missing

Leon : two

Reborn : Yes there's still two more storm &amp; sun

Kourin mentally cheered " I still have a chance " Thinking to herself .

All that's left of the guardians is storm &amp; sun .

Aichi's guardians status

Toshiki Kai - Cloud

Weapon - Brass knuckles

Box - Salamander

UNKNOWN - Storm

Weapon - UNKNOWN

Box - UNKNOWN

UNKNOWN - Sun

Weapon - UNKNOWN

Box - UNKNOWN

Tokura Misaki - Lighting

Weapon - Tofas

Box - Kitten

Soryu Leon - Rain

Weapon - Dual guns

Box - Dolphin

Ren - Mist

Weapon - Staff that shoots out a huge sword blade

Box - Fox

I'd put a chat but it's not the same without Nadoki &amp; Shingo . They'll come soon enough , I want to do this story like the KHR manga cause I'm reading it right now . Please give submissions of fan arts of this FanFiction to .com .

Volume one contents

Chapters

1 Arcobelno with the white pacifier

2 Vongola style party

3 High school life

4 Looking for the sun guardian

5 Daily Life

6 Fake Reborn

7 Reversing of the 10th generation

8 The cow brat survivor

9 Another lighting

10 Save Mijaji


	2. Chapter 2 Vongola Style Party

Sorry last chapter was to long so it messed up a bit

Chapter 2 " Vongola Style Party "

Reborn &amp; Tsuna are walking home from the last chapter ...

Tsuna : Well that whole predicament was strange

Reborn : Who knew trading cards could do that , oh yeah and there's a party

Tsuna : What ! You didn't tell me

Reborn : For the void being vanquished , Aichi finding almost all his guardians , &amp; most importantly ... Return of the Arcobelno trials mine's next

Tsuna sweat dropped at the thought

At Tsuna's house ...

" Wah " The brunet looked surprise everyone &amp; he ment everyone was there . Even Hibari .

And the pineapple head . " ... " Another spikey haired brunet just did as a greeting . " Oh finally here " A light purple hair said . " I heard there'd be more superheroes here " A dense redhead mist guardian said .

" Hello " A blond head mist guardian said with a bow . " Blawak Reborn their all here an I mean all even Dad &amp; Lanicha , even Longchamp . " The short teenage brunet panicked . " Hiiiiiiiii Tsuna " The most annoying a irrelivent manga only character said .

" He's so cuuuutttteeee " Two familiar useless stereotypical anime girls were cheering .

Tsuna : Haru &amp; Kyoko , wait that means he's here

" Ciaosu , Decim...Tsuna "

Tsuna looked down on the table &amp; recognized a familiar white pacifier sky Arcobelno , Aichi . " Hiiiiieeeeeeee" Tsuna screamed like a girl ( like he always ) .

Aichi : What's wrong

Tsuna: I DONT WANT TO TAKE A TRIAL ! ( Tsuna said panicking again )

Aichi : It's fine ciao

Tsuna : Thank goodness

" I have a ' fun ' idea to see what all the starter guardians can do . " Reborn said

" Hmmmmm/ I get to fight superheroes " The guardians an the dense redhead said .

They all had a tourament and Aichi's guardians were all surprisingly strong &amp; also Tsuna realize Aichi had two Hibari's' the lighting &amp; cloud guardians . He also wondered what Aichi's other guardians would be like hopefully not like Gokudera or Rhoinel ( foreshadowing ) . An of course in the end no matter what Reborn was the winner like always "

Sorry the chapter was so short it's just the first one was so long &amp; it messed up a bit . An there will be a chat session next chapter cause ( Foreshadowing ) A certain red head will be interduced , while Aichi starts his high school life . Will he find his storm &amp; sun guardians , will they be able to save him from the upcoming danger find out next time on Dragonball Z ... I mean Arcobelno with the white pacifier ...

Aichi's Guardian Status

(Practically the exact same as last chapter)

Don't forget to submit pictures to .com

All of Aichi's guardians fights were cut out )|

!


	3. Chapter 3 High School Life

Ch 3 ' High School Life

/

Aichi was walking home from his first day of highschool when ...

Aichi : ( looks back ) Hmm...

( As he turns back the one following him notices a white pacifier , around Aichi's neck )

/

Aichi was talking over with his rivals from Singapore ...

A teen redhead walks in , looking around confused about his surroundings .

Nadoki : How knew you had rivals from other countries , I guess your more global than ya let on .

" You have no idea " Aichi though as a response to the energetic redheads comment .

Nadoki : ( points at a certain idem around Aichi's neck ) Why do you have a pacifier around your neck ?

" Ehh ... He's worthy but I ... Never oh " Aichi came to a relization in his thoughts .

Nadoki : Anyway besides Umm ... That how'd you become so popular around here ?

Aichi : Well I am a famous hit... I mean Cardfighter , you know Cardfighting .

( An the whole argument then fight Blah Blah Blah )

/

Afterwards with the shop by themselves with only the guardians &amp; Reborn ...

Aichi : And that's the story .

Nadoki : ... ?!

Misaki : I know it's very hard you believe , I didn't believe it till I saw it .

Nadoki : Saw What ? WHAAAAAAT ?

( There was pink smoke then a clearly 15 year old was now a 1 year old baby )

Aichi : Ciaossu , Nadoki ( jumps on Nadoki's shoulder )

Nadoki : ( his eyes got wide ) I...I...I... I mean ... You ... Your

Ren : A kiwa little baby

Nadoki : Yeah that

Aichi : I explained it didn't I ?

Reborn : Take this box &amp; ring , an swear .

Nadoki : ( still in shock &amp; nods his head ) I...I ... I swear to be a fateful storm guardian &amp; to never betray or I &amp; all I care about will be killed .

Aichi : The whole kill thing is still ' extreme ' Reborn .

( Looks away &amp; leaves )

Nadoki opens his new boxes with the ring .

A storm lion cub comes out &amp; in the other one a lion shaped head in front launcher attached to his arm , with explosive kunai as ammo .

Nadoki : WOW ( looks at the weapons , then at the lion )

Storm Lion : Gaoa Gaoa Gao

Nadoki : Hmm... I call you Aries

Leon : ... Actually we never named ours hmm ... Posiden

Misaki : ... Hermes

Ren : YAMIIIIIII !

Kai : Hmph ... Kratos

Aichi : ( sweat drops ) ... Unique name kinda ( gulps ) Imtimidating

Kai : Hmph

Misaki : So that leaves

Nadoki : There's another ?

Leon : Sun , that's what's left .

Nadoki : Yeah ! I'll be the best right hand man ever &amp; find this sun guardian first !

( all sweat drop except Ren )

Aichi : ( turns back to normal ) He is inthustiastic ?!

Nadoki : YEAH LETS DO IT !

( All sweat drop while Ren is sparkly eyed &amp; Nadoki looks EXTEMELY entrusiastic , with his fist )

/

Chat Session

Aichi : Ciaossu ! Fans this is the first chat session of the series !

Nadoki : Hi Aichi were gonna find that sun guardian next chapter .

Aichi : ( Puts his finger on his mouth ) Shhhhhhh ! Spoilers

Misaki : Did you forget on the first chapter it showed the names of the up coming chapters .

Aichi : Oh yeah I forgot , &amp; BladeBlaster is ' he ' ok ?

Nadoki : What ? Who do you ... ?!

( RRFJ ) Aichi : IM STILL NOT CLAMMMM!

Nadoki : ... Two Aichi's ?!

BladeBlaster : He'll be okay after the next chapter , of ' Row Row Fight the Joker ' you'll see . No spoilers .

Aichi : Okay , &amp; for all the confused people , tenically in these chat sessions can ultimately break the forth wall &amp; have others an possibly other versions of ourselves in multiple FanFictions or other characters not in ours .

Natsu : ( swirly eyes ) That whole explaination made my head spin .

Nadoki : What the ... Who is ?

Aichi : That's a perfect example , he might not exist in ours but does in BladeBlasters other KHRxFT Fanfiction ' Rainbow Skies ' . An before I forget BladeBlaster does not own Cardfight ! Vanguard ! or Katekyo Hitman Reborn , that felt so good after the first time .

Nadoki : You did that so perfectly &amp; when did you ?

Aichi : Then read some of BladeBlaster's other FanFictions .

BladeBlaster : Leave sumbittions of pictures to .com

/

Guardian Status

Storm - Nadoki

Weapon - Blaster/Kunai

Box - Storm lion/Aries

Sun - UNKNOWN

Weapon - UNKNOWN

Box - UNKNOWN

Lighting - Misaki

Weapon - Tofas

Box - Cat/Hermes

Rain - Leon

Weapon - Dual Guns

Box - Dolphin/Posiden

Mist - Ren

Weapon - Staff/Sword

Box -Fox/Yami

Cloud - Kai

Weapon - Brass Knuckles

Box - Bear cub/Kratos

/

Shingo hasn't had any screen time ... :'(

00(


	4. Chapter 4 Searching for a sun guardian

Hiya it's been awhile since I uploaded this story , but I had alot of time tothink about the plot .

Chapter 4 Finding a sun guardian

So now the day after two weird things happened .

The day after

They found Kourin's Stalker , well technically thats inncorrect an fanboy upsesst with Aichi .

" A fanboy can see the pacificer '' Aichi thought '' But it never lies , all the "great Aichi " rambalings have got on my nerves already &amp; i've known the guy for three minutes " The cardfight were Aichi's storm guardian was getting shreked wasn't even over yet . " Noway this fanboy is a guardian , wait Igot my own idea for a test ." Aichi called Aang an he transformed to a white an blue gun , and loaded a dying will bullet . Everyone was distracted by the cardfight , then he shot Shingo .

Nadoki

: { looks at Aichi an the gun } ARE YOU A PSYCOPATH ! You shot killed him !

Aichi : I did neither drama queen its a test .

Nadoki : YOU CALL THAT A TEST , not even this supposed sun guardian can handle that .

Nadoki remebered earlier in the day when they were looking for the last guardian . Then the flashback was abroadly erupted when Nadoki's eyes went big . " Never doubt the impossible or Aichi for that matter " Nadoki thought when he saw this rather odd event . Nadoki was sure then nerd was shot an killed but he had a yellow flame in his head &amp; was in his underwear an just sweat drop , Kourin had the same dumbfounded look but tried not to show it .

Aichi : Told ya so Reborn was right these do work

Timeskip sorry I was forced to rewrite this part in short Shingo has clothes an everyone in the school is being held captive cause a rival family wants Aichi's head . " Reborn's probably watching me " Aichi though as he was thinking how to get out of this prediciment . " Aichi though

" Achoo " says Reborn

Tsuna : Shouldn't we help him

Reborn : Naw he's fine

Aichi could hear them with his arcobelno hearing . " Jerk " Reborn was sitting care free while he was trying to find a way out of this prediciment . He was thinking hard he had finally found his sun guardian now this .

Flashback

After the weird cardfight were Nadoki lost he had this grin " Aichi whats with that evil grin " Nadoki says he an Kourin both had noticed the " I-got-a-new-toy " grin . Maybe Reborn was rubbing off on him .

Then after Shingo got his clothes a mafiso was yelling on the intercome for them to get in the lunchroom .

An all the gang sweatdroped .

Kourin : Should we go

Aichi : Yep

Nadoki : Are you insane ( he gets a good look at his expression totally carefree ) nevermind

Considering one minute ago the sun box was shot out the window Aichi would have to wait to explain .

Flashback over

Aichi : Buy me one second ( Aichi whisered )

They both distacted the captor for five seconds .

Then theey noticed Aichi was gone the he sprang out of the closet with an green arrow costume in his infant form riding g on Aang with his crossbow box out .

Nadoki : ( sweatdrop ) Is he in an green aroow costume ?

Well as a matter of fac t evertyone sweat dropped , said " Holy crap green arrows real &amp; is a baby ? "

He was backfliping around and shooting the mafios .

Misaki ( Sweat drop , sitting with her friend ) : Showoff

Aichi was also bouncing on the mafios heads knocking them out just flipping around killi off the captors with ease .

Timeskip

After it was all over he walked back to the cardfight club .

Aichi : That was easy

Reborn : I couldn't agree more ( Reborn appeared on his shoulder )

Aichi: Douche you were here the whole time .

All : YOU KNEW &amp; DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING !

Chapter end

\- Fuuta Rankings

Fuuta : Hello first guest for rankings Dino ranked 3rd clummsiest mafio

Dino : I understand who the first is but who's 2nd ?

Fuuta : You probaby won't see him for 2 arcs , next Xanxus 1st sngriest mafios

Xanxus : You'll die for interuppting my diner ( pulls out his guns &amp; starts shooting everthing )

Fuuta : ( runs away sweatdropping ) Umm that's it for now I guess see next time if I survive !

Preview

Aichi &amp; reverse Nadoki : Stand up vanguard

Kai &amp; the tenth generation walk up to the Tabuto building .

Reborn : Dang it

Gokudera : It's A TRAP

Kai : I failed as a clould guardian Aichi ( Kai falls over )

Tsuna : Wait I can't cardfight !

Aichi looks down at Kai's clould ring

Preview End

Next chaper looks intense find out what happens people Link Joker Arc starts . Now im starting Link Joker for two fics .

Shingo : DYING WILL !

The weird fight was soon over and Nadoki was just like '' thank god '' he was greatful it was over but he lost so embarassing .

Shingo was wondering why the hell he was in his underwear , and his idol throwed him spare clothes . For some reason he had an amused grin , like he hot a new toy but his fanboy nature looked past that " Sempai noticed me "look was on his face . An he put on the spare uniform .

Nadoki : Aichi whats with that evil grin

Aichi : Nothing your imaging it

Suddently the sun ring box shot out the window " Huh explaination time I guess " Aichi thought but it was interuppted the school was taken hostage by the mafia . How Aichi knew someone speaking italin was cursing on the intercome . The were told to all come to the lunchroom imeadietly or they'd f ing die . Defiantly after him so they went though Shingo &amp; Nadoki protested . Kourin was thinking what had they got themselves into . Aichi was the only one that didn't seem worried you know being an arcobelno an all . Though since there was all the student body around he wondered what to do though he knows Reborns watching him .

" Achoo some students even though graduiated neeed some tour-teaching soon " Reborn says


End file.
